Sweet Confessions
by UniqueBlue
Summary: Honey Lemon has always had strong feelings for her best friend, Tadashi. And she Always kept it a secret because she didn't want to complicate things. But when Tadashi unexpectedly comes over to her house, things get more interesting. Really Interesting.


**A/N: OMFG! I just saw BH6 last night (I was gonna go see it friday but I was too busy) and it was awesome! :D :D :D And I Love Baymax ;_; He's so adorable that I want one of my own X'D I Want a plushie of him too lol I also have a slight crush on Tadashi xD But I'm sure I'm not alone. **

**Anyways, I Love all the characters in the movie. I now ship Tadashi and Honey Lemon cuz I think they could work if I wanted them to, and I also think they're cute together :3 Also I think Fred would have a crush on Honey xD Nothing personal, just my thoughts x3 Enjoy this one shot fanfic! :D**

Honey has had a long and exhausting day today. She woke up early this morning at about 6 o'clock am just to finish one of her experiments which involved frozen ice bubbles, which she has now succeeded in.

She fell back on her couch and yawned. "Aw what a busy day I had and now it's... Time... For..." Her eyes began to droop and she was going to have herself a peaceful slumber when...

Knock Knock Knock! Went her door that stopped her from having a nice nap.

"Oh! Who is this?" She said in a grumpy tone. She hopped up from her couch and opened the door. It was one of her best friends, Tadashi. What did he want?

She turned away and blushed slightly. Honey always have had a big crush on him but she never has told him because she feared it might ruin their friendship.

"Oh Tadashi, Hi. W... What are you doing here?"

By the look on his face, she could tell he was nervous or scared about something.

"What's wrong Tadashi? You look like you seen a ghost?"

"Honey, I have something to tell you, it's very important" he said. "May I come in?"

"Oh! Well... Sure I guess"

Honey's heart began to beat like a drum as Tadashi walked pass her, _"mmm he smells so nice. Like strawberries dipped in chocolate- Self-control Honey! Self-control!" _ She said in her mind.

She fought to control herself and her feelings, so she kept on the down low.

She made him some tea while he sat on the couch waiting.

Honey came back in with a cup of Japanese tea.

"Thank you" he said, receiving the tea from her.

"You're welcome" she said back. She sat down next to him.

He took a sip of his tea but in her eyes, he was like a handsome god.

She fiddled with her fingers as she thought this.

"Honey"

"YES?" She snapped out of it and grinned widely, it was almost creepy. "I mean, uh, Yeah! So what's up?"

He put down his tea and turned to her. She was blushing again.

_"His eyes... They're so... Beautiful"_

"Honey, We've been best friends for a very long and-"

She cut him off by gasping. "You want to stop being friends with me?!"

"No! No! Calm down! It's not like that! It's just, well..." He scooted close to her, causing her heart to beat fast.

She smiled nervously. "Tadashi? What are you trying to tell me?" She asked with a slight nervous giggle.

Out of nowhere, he passionately held her hands and looked deep into her green emerald eyes. Her blush became so red that she was almost the color of an apple.

"T... Tadashi"

"Honey Lemon... I love you"

She gasped heavily and her heart was beating rapidly. What just happened just now? Did he just tell her deep feelings to her? Was this real or was she dreaming?

"You... You love me?" She said, couldn't even believe what he was saying to her.

"I've always loved you ever since I first laid my eyes on you. You're beautiful, intelligent, you have a positive view in life, I love your smile, the way laugh, the way your hair flows every time you walk by me, the way you say hi to me. I just... Love everything about you and I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to confess this to you right away before I went insane" he had a serious look in his expressions, he obviously wasn't joking around.

Now it was time for her to confess her feelings for him. She smiled and looked into his eyes, she loved looking into them, and they were like shining diamonds sparkling in the sky.

She smiled and began to confess, "Tadashi... I feel the same way about you as well. You're so kind, selfless, extremely smart, funny and... I love you too"

"Well then..." Tadashi got down on his knees while still holding her hand in his.

Honey felt like she was going to faint, it's way too good to be true. But she kept herself together.

"Honey Lemon, will you... Be mine?"

"YES!" She immediately replied, jumping on top of him, hugging him.

They both fell down together and laughed together, they looked into each other's eyes.

She just couldn't believe it, her best friend was now her boyfriend. It was like a dream come true for her.

Tadashi caressed her face and began to move closer to her as he was getting ready to kiss her. They closed their eyes and began to pucker up their lips...

"HONEY!" Called a random voice.

"What?! Huh?! My love!" She opened her eyes and jumped up, she looked around and she found out that she was back the lab. It was all just a silly dream, which disappointed her big time.

"Honey?"

She looked up and it was him. Not Tadashi but Fred.

"Oh, Hi Fred" she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Hey, its closing time. You've been asleep for 3 hours"

"What?!" She looked at her watch and discovered it was time to go home. "Oh man! I gotta get home!"

She jumped out of her seat but wanted to tell Fred one more thing before she left and it wasn't friendly.

"Oh and Fred?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you ever... Wake me up while I'm resting, understand?" She said in a fake nice but creepy as heck tone.

"Y...yea-"

She immediately turned around with an angry look on her face, "UNDERSTAND?!" She repeated in her demon voice, which freaked Fred the heck out.

"Ah! Y- Yes ma'am!"

Her face turned back into her normal innocent nice self. She skipped out of the school, leaving Fred still slightly disturbed.

"Aw man, I gotta lay off the anchovies on that pizza. I'm starting to see some freaky things"

**A/N: LOL Poor Honey Lemon XD I'm so mean to these characters sometimes LMFAO! **

**I Was going to make Fred say that he should "lay off the weed" but I decided not to because that's going a little too far :\ and it's kinda stereotypical if you think about it lol xD Anyways, I Hope you enjoyed this fanfic :3 I Will writing more HoneyXTadashi fanfics in the future and I can't wait x3 **

**Have a nice day/ night my lovely readers! Toodles! *flies off into sky* **


End file.
